Ballot Box Jeffy
"Ballot Box Jeffy" is a story made by MarioFan2009 in February. Jeffy sees that in the SML Wiki Awards 2018 that most of his episodes are in the "Worst Video" list. He decides to cause mischief. What will happen to him? Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. NOTICE: This story is going to be put in the "Red Ribbon Reissue" program. It starts off with Jeffy sleeping in his bed. He then wakes up to see morning time. Jeffy: Oh boy! A new day! I can't wait to do something fun! He goes to his laptop and types in "SML Wiki". Jeffy: Let's see what we have today! He sees the SML Wiki Awards 2018. Jeffy: Hmmm... something is going on! I am gonna check it out! He sees Agonzo7988's message about the SML Wiki Awards 2018. Jeffy: Oooooo! This seems great! I can't wait to see the bottom! He however sees that most of his episodes are in the "Worst Video" category. Jeffy: WHAT THE?! WHY ARE MOST OF MY VIDEOS ON THE WORST VIDEO LIST?! He scrolls to the end of the message. Jeffy: WHY THAT NO GOOD FOR NOTHING DIRTY ADMIN!! HOW DARE HE?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO PEOPLE LIKE HIM TO GET MYSELF ON THE WORST VIDEOS LIST?! OOOOOOO I WILL FIX HIM! But wait, how do I do that? He then remembers a dark web website he went to in Jeffy's Dilemma!. Jeffy: Hmmmmm... if there is scammers, there must be a hacker... I am gonna find me one! And I will DESTROY THE SML WIKI AWARDS!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! He goes to the dark web website. Jeffy: Woo. I haven't been here for a month or so... let's start the search! He goes around and scrolls. Mario: Jeffy! Jeffy: Yes daddy? Mario: Are you hungry or anything? Jeffy: No. I am just searching on the SML Wiki. Mario: Alright Jeffy. Call me if you need anything. Jeffy: Alright daddy! He goes back to scroll around the website. Jeffy: Ah ha! Here it is! It shows a advertisement that says: "Do you need to dox someone? Do you want to get rid of a website? Do you want to cause mischief? Do you want to hack credit cards and get free money? Call 1-888-111-555-Hackers Unite now for 5 dollars only!" Jeffy: Oh boy! A phone number! I guess I will dial that now! He dials 1-888-111-555-Hackers Unite into his cellphone. Jeffy: (Hums while waiting) The Hacker answers the phone Hacker: Yello. Jeffy: Good morning, would you like to help me out on a situation I am having? Hacker: Yesss. Just 5 dollars for it! Jeffy: Come to my house! Hacker: Sure thing? Address? Jeffy: Ok! (CENSORED DIALOGUE) Jeffy: Got it? Hacker: Yep! Coming over in 5 minutes. 5 minutes later... A doorbell ring is heard. Jeffy: Must be him! He runs to the front door and answers it to a green-black suited hacker with a white mask. Hacker: You called? Jeffy: Yes I did! Come upstairs now! Hacker: Ok. They go upstairs and go to Jeffy's room. Hacker: So, what do you need? A doxxing? Credit cards? Jeffy: Well, this... He points at the SML Wiki Awards 2018. Hacker: Well, what do you want with it? Jeffy: Pardon me but what is your name? Hacker: Call Joe Bow. Jeffy: Ok Joe! So, I need you to help me destroy the SML Wiki Awards 2018. They put most of my videos into the "Worst Video" list! Joe: Glad to do so. This may take 15-25 minutes though. Jeffy: Ok! He goes outside and locks the door. Jeffy: While he is doing that. I am gonna go to daddy! He goes to the couch where Mario is sitting at. Jeffy: Hey daddy, I am ready to eat. Mario: What would you like? Jeffy: Eggs and bacon. Mario: Huh, wanting something new? Jeffy: Yep! Mario: Ok then, let's go downstairs. They go downstairs and it cuts to Joe hacking the systems on the SML Wiki Awards 2018. Joe: Hmmm... I have an idea! I will make the site go defunct! Hopefully that does it! 15-25 minutes later... Joe: Alright, all done now! Jeffy is seen knocking on the door. Joe opens the door. Jeffy: All done? Joe: Yesss. Jeffy: Oh boy! Can I see? Joe: Yep. He goes inside to see the website defunct and no longer available. Joe: How does it look? Jeffy: Amazing!! Now they won't vote anymore! Joe: Alright, guess I will see you later. Jeffy: Bye! Joe leaves as Jeffy celebrates in his room. Later... Rh390110478 is seen going on the SML Wiki. Rh390110478: The SML Wiki Awards 2018! I can't wait to vote! He goes to the website but it seen as defunct. Rh390110478: What? How did that happen? More users such as Yogurt&Cheese, 23jcrosby15, ArthurFistMeme, Gummy Cow! and many others are seen going to the website but seeing it as defunct. Endlesspossibilities 2006: What is going on?! CuldeeFell13: What happened to the website? MarioFan2009: Why can't I vote?! Trikkiboy: Everyone calm down! We will get to the bottom of this fast! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ok... TheShinyLucarioMaster: Please hurry though! I wanna vote! TheSquarePancakes: Me too! Trikkiboy: I promise that this will take a little while... 1 hour later... Trikkiboy: Umm hmmm... it seems as if somebody hacked the website... 2epicworlds: Whaaaaaatt?? Agonzo7988: Sorry guys, we don't know if we can continue the awards... Trikkiboy: Ye-- What, the hacker left his address leaked on the website's tab bar?? Agonzo7988: What? Trikkiboy: It is true... look at this... Everybody sees this. MarioFan2009: Should we call the police? Yogurt&Cheese: I guess so. Ast126: I am already on my phone. KAPfan9876: Ok. Mikelord56: Hopefully we can trace who did it... OcelotGuys224: Yeah... The news comes on at Mario's house. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! The SML Wiki Awards 2018 where hacked today and the admins are trying to figure out who did it. Stay tuned for further updates. Mario: What? The Awards got hacked? Joe is seen at his home hacking information online. Suddenly, sirens are heard. Officer 1: Alright Joe, your time is up! Come out of there right now! Joe: Wait a minute, what the hell?! It cuts back to Jeffy celebrating in his room. Jeffy: The Wiki Awards are goone! The Wiki Awards are gooone! Suddenly, he sees the website go back to normal. Jeffy: Wait, what?! He then goes to the home page to see a article about a hacker being arrested for doxxing people and shutting down multiple websites along with stolen money and credit card information. Jeffy: He got arrested?! He goes downstairs and sees him being hand cuffed and arrested. Jeffy: Oh shit... well. I guess there is only one way out... He pulls a gun to his head. Jeffy: Goodbye cruel world... It irises out and a gunshot is heard. The iris out opens up and shows Jeffy ducking his head. Jeffy: Heh! I missed! It then shows Bowser Junior all black and grey. Bowser Junior: What was that for Jeffy?! Jeffy looks at the audience with a shocked face as it irises out on him again. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of 23jcrosby15 in a MarioFan2009 story. Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Mario Episodes Category:Joe Bow Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Yogurt&Cheese Episodes Category:23jcrosby15 Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:TheSquarePancakes Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Mikelord56 Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Ast126 Episodes Category:OcelotGuys224 Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes